1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a display control method thereof, and more particularly to a method of displaying a user interface (UI) corresponding to various controllers (e.g., a remote control) capable of controlling a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in semiconductor and wireless communication technologies have enabled users to perform multiple tasks simultaneously on a television set, such as browsing a website, executing an application, and watching a television program. For example, a user may execute an application (app) and play a video game at the same time on a single television set. In accordance with various functions of the TV, there have been proposed various types of remote controllers as input devices for allowing a user to control the TV remotely. For example, a user can now use not only a conventional infrared (IR) remote controller but also a smart phone, a game controller, etc. to control the TV. In particular, if a user executes an app and plays a video game in the TV, a remote control device dedicated for video games may be needed for various control requirements because of the limitations of the conventional IR remote controls. Accordingly, if a user were to execute an app to play a video game or perform other specialized functions in the TV, the user must often select among multiple remote control devices to obtain the intended results.
If a user tries to execute a certain app among various apps available on the display apparatus, the user has to first ensure that the app is compatible with a remote control device that the user intends to use, and then execute the app that supports the remote control device. This may be inconvenient and ineffective for the user because the user has to remember which apps are compatible with which remote control devices that she owns.